iSugar Crash
by lovingmylife
Summary: An alternate ending for iToe Fatcakes because I wasn't a fan of how it ended. Sam and Freddie wait at the border while Spencer goes to get Sam's passport. Seddie.


**So I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending to iToe Fatcakes, the most recent new episode of iCarly, it just didn't suit me. Gibby might actually grow wings before airport security would notice the girl in a suitcase or that Sam would make it all the way to the other side of the world before trying to escape the suitcase. I don't know maybe I'm being a little to picky. So here is my alternate ending with loads of references to the better points in the episode and a little more seddie thrown in because as we all noticed there was not even enough in the subtext.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iSugar Crash<strong>

**Freddie's POV  
><strong>

He and Sam were still at the border. Spencer and Gibby went on without them with the promise of returning as soon as possible. Spencer was to drop off Gibby, check in on Carly, tear up Sam's room looking for her passport from when they went to Japan or locate her birth certificate which Sam was sure her mom had sold, and then come back and get them.

He offered to stay so she would have company. He didn't feel right leaving her alone in a different country even if it was just Canada.

Sam's fingers were tapping along the edge of her seat rapidly. She tried pacing, tapping her foot, he even offered to play Patty Cake with her but from the looks of it not even a five mile run was likely to run out the energy coursing through her from the Fatcakes. She insisted on having them back. If she wasn't getting back into America anytime soon she argued she had no reason to give them up. They had dumped more than half by the time she found them but she had rescued plenty and with the exception of the two she gave him for staying with her she'd eaten the rest.

She was gripping the side of the plastic chair now and he was beginning to worry. It was like watching someone after giving them their very first cup of coffee; she couldn't stop fidgeting. Not to mention she probably had a killer headache from all the sugar. Maybe that was why her eyes were forced closed.

"Can't they turn off the lights in this place?" She complained.

It was getting extremely late now. Spencer should be getting back soon.

"If they turn the lights off they wouldn't be able to check ids." He reminded her.

Her eyes popped open. "What if we cut the power and I-"

"Sam you can't take some poor blonde girl's id."

"Fine!" She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and legs and her foot shook violently. She was irritated.

"Even if you did take some girl's id and turned off the lights they'd never believe it was you, you're much prettier." She made a disbelieving noise and turned away from him. He could see a little smile though. He knew he shouldn't do things like that anymore, cute compliments and such but he liked to know he could occasionally still get away with it and he was pretty sure it made her feel better.

He also knew she was a little embarrassed and it was easiest to get honest answers out of her when she was weak and irritated.

"So you never did tell us what brought on the spree of good behavior."

"It wasn't a spree on good behavior, I just didn't do anything that would get me in trouble, and there is a difference." He rolled his eyes and noticed her foot slowing down.

"So why didn't you get into any trouble?"

"The opportunity never presented itself."

"Since when do you need an opportunity, I always thought you were more of an instigator."

"Hmm, you thought wrong." Her foot stopped shaking and her head dropped on to his shoulder. The sugar was wearing off and she was starting to crash. She was entering the point where he could ask her anything and get a straight answer.

"What's better, American Fatcakes or Canadian Fatcakes?"

"Canadian Fatcakes, so good." She replied sleeply.

He wanted a couple more irrelevant questions before he worked his way to what he really wanted to ask her. "What do you think of that boy Carly likes, Lance?"

"Lance, Kyle, Steven-don't they all look alike," Sam sat up and Freddie thought for a second she was getting another burst of energy but instead she stretched out on the uncomfortable seats and rested her head on his lap. "Adam too I think."

She was right, Carly did have a type. He had never noticed. "Yeah they all are sort of interchangeable."

"Except Steven, he was jerk." He nodded in agreement and her eyes were beginning to look heavy. Occasionally the blue orbs disappeared completely behind her lids before popping open again.

"So do you really still have a crush on Spencer?"

"Just a little one." She replied.

"Really?"

"He drives me to Canada for Fatcakes and lets me eat out of his fridge, so yeah." Freddie laughed a little and stroked her hair. Her eyes fell completely shut and he thought she had fallen asleep. He hoped he hadn't missed his chance.

"Sam?"

"Mmm, I'm tired."

"I know, I am too, Spencer will be here soon." He reassured her.

"Okay."

"One more question?"

"Hmm,"

"Why haven't you been getting into trouble lately?" She didn't reply immediately and he was sure he had missed his opportunity when finally she mumbled something. "Come again?"

"Because I knew you would notice." She said more clearly. "At first I didn't even realize I was doing it but when I did I realized it was nice, no detentions, no dirty looks from the teachers, I felt so normal, like every other student, not the little delinquent that the teachers hate to see walk into their classes."

She yawned.

"I knew you would notice and I thought you and Carly might be proud of me, people aren't usually proud of me." He smiled, his fingers still running though her hair. She enjoyed that; she used to make him do it when they were dating. She never had to ask twice. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight," he whispered.

He must have sat like that for at least another hour. When Spencer finally showed up he was apologizing repeatedly and had Carly in tow. She was horrified they had been left at the border and wanted to be sure they were both okay. Freddie assured her they were fine, if only just a little hungry.

They agreed it was a bad idea to wake Sam and Spencer hoisted her up in his arms. Carly handed the guy at the desk hers and Spencer's passports and pulled out a school id card of Sam's from back when they were in middle school. They explained it was the first thing they found that had Sam's name and picture on it.

Freddie showed his passport and was thrilled when he passed back into America. They climbed into the car and there was brief debate over what to do with the sleeping girl before Carly buckled her into the middle and Freddie let her sleep on her shoulder. She seemed to gain consciousness long enough to rearrange herself better before she was out again.

"Are you comfortable?" Carly asked Freddie as she climbed out of the back to move to the front.

His arm was going numb from Sam laying on it and her hair was tickling his face. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you all liked this. I literally typed it up in like two hours when I should have been doing homework or working on my Seddie chapter fic (which is almost done and I will hopefully start posting soon.)<br>**


End file.
